Mysterious Keepings
by Shadow Wolf Keeper
Summary: Fairy tail has a new member, but she's like nothing the Guild has ever seen. This powerful mage has just one problem, her past. With an angry and possessive dragon at her side, she tries to figure out her past and fight her destiny. All while falling in love.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lucy sat at the bar as the partying continued for yet another day. It's been four days since we got back from the grand magic games. The day after we won the games the twin dragon slayers from sabertooth join fairy tail. Somehow Lucy, Gray, and Juvia had set free our dragon slayer powers. Today was Lucy's birthday. Lucy was excited, she had already got birthday congratulations from all but one dragon slayer and the Exceeds. taking a sip of her drink she noticed someone sit down beside her. Looking out of the the corner of her eye she spotted Gajeel sitting next to her. Gajeel and her had become close ever since the Edolas incident. Gajeel grabbed the back of her stool and turned it so she was facing him. "Happy Birthday Lucy!" He said with a small smile almost not noticeable. "Thanks Gajeel" she replied as he turned her back around. They started chatting about the job the dragon slayers had all taken for tomorrow. The Guild door was pushed open and gasps of shock and fear filled the Guild. At the sound Lucy spun her stool to face the door, Gajeel doing the same. They gasped at the sight before them. A wolf stood in the door way, but it wasn't like any wolf they'd ever seen. The wolf stood at 5' tall and 10' long. It's fur pure black and eyes a gold color that seemed to glow. Beside the wolf stood Master Makarov. "Hello everyone! I have great news" Master yelled a smile on his old face. Master walked over to the bar and sat down on the stool one away from Gajeel, the wolf following. The wolf was surrounded by a black mist that had gold flecks in it. When the mist drifted away it reveled a teenage girl probably 18 years old. Her hair was pure black her eyes gold like the wolf's. She was as pale as paper, her lips a pale pink. She sat down on the chair between the Master and Gajeel. She wore a black tank that ended before her belly button and had silver clips that did the shirt up. A pair of black short shorts that had silver zippered pockets. She also wore a pair of black thigh high combat boots that had what looked like a 3" heel on them. Silver buckles did them up. " Mirajane can I get the stamp please?" Master asked before turning back to the wolf girl. Mirajane nodded and headed to get the stamp. " Where and what color?" The Master asked as Mirajane came back. "Black and on my shoulder" the girl said after a moment of silence. Master took the stamp from Mirajane and stamped her shoulder. Seconds later the fairy tail mark appeared and the Master stood grabbing the girls hand and dragging her of her stool and up to the second floor. The girl stumbled a bit as she was dragged with the Master. When they got to the second floor the Master let go of the girls hand, letting the girl straighten. "Everyone this is Ebony Cross, the wolf and dragon princess" said Master looking over the Guild members while gesturing to the girl. The girl, Ebony nodded at the members before she looked back at the Master. Silence filled the Guild as everyone stared at the girl. "WHAT!" The Guild members yelled in shock. "Ebony has every dragon slayer power, and can use those powers in any form. She can also use re-equip, gravity, transformation, telepathic , and teleportation magic" Master said in a proud voice. Shock was found throughout the Guild members, filling the room. Only the dragon slayers moved, Heading towards one of the tables. The Master pulled Ebony back down the stairs and towards the dragon slayers. Standing at the head of the table with Ebony right behind him, the Master looked at Laxus. "Laxus I want your team to take Ebony with you tomorrow on our mission and show her how missions work" Master said quickly before turning to go back up stairs "Sure gramps" Laxus said to the retreating form of the Master before turning his attention to Ebony. "We're leaving in the morning, 8:00 am sharp. For to night your gonna have to stay at someones place. Hmm lets see, you'll stay with Gajeel tonight." He said with a smirk turning to Gajeel. "What why me, why not one of the girls?" Gajeel snarled and glared at Laxus. "She can't stay with us cause the girls are coming to my house there won't be any room. The boys are going to stay at Gray's place. Your the only one not staying at someone else's place" said Lucy before turning to Ebony and apologizing for Gajeel's attitude. "She can sleep at my place, as long as she doesn't mind either sharing a bed or sleeping on the floor." Gajeel grumbled looking at Ebony waiting for her answer. "I'm fine with what ever. Thank you" she said giving him a small smile. Gajeel noticed the her eyes had a playful glint to them which made him blush a little. They all introduced themselves "we'll now that problems solved. We should head home and get some rest." Laxus said before getting to his feet, the others doing the same. The slayers walking in a group Laxus and Lucy walking hand in hand in the front. Gray and Juvia chatting away, Natsu walked quietly beside them. Behind them was Wendy who was walking beside Rouge and Sting. Lastly was Gajeel, who was walking just in front of Ebony. Soon they were in front of Lucy's apartment. Juvia and Wendy said good night and headed in to the building. Lucy stood on her toes to kiss her boyfriend good bye before heading after the girls. Stoping at a path the group turned to Gajeel and Ebony. "Night guys don't be late" Laxus said before continuing with the other slayers following. Gajeel turned and walked down the path, Ebony right behind him. They walked in silence all the way to Gajeel's apartment. After unlocking the door to his apartment he held it open for Ebony to come in. Closing and locking the door behind her. "Make yourself at home" he said gruffly before heading to what looked like the kitchen. Sitting down on the end of the bed Ebony toke off her coat and bag placing them on the floor. Gajeel walked back from the kitchen heading to one side of the double bed and peeled off his tunic before pulling back the covers and crawling in. "Sleep" he grumbled motioning to the other side of the bed. Nodding she headed to the other side of the bed, stripping herself down to bra and panties before crawling in to the small bed. Shivering she curled herself in to a ball to keep warm. "Shit your freezing!" Gajeel yelp as Ebony's back accidentally touched his. "Sorry" she whimpered, moving so she was further from him and almost falling off the bed. She felt the bed move as he rolled over to face her back. Grabbing her and pulling her to him, Gajeel was trying no let the shiver caused by her cold body to escape. Shivering Ebony turned over and curled closer to him, trying to keep warm. They spent the rest of the night Sharing body heat as they slept.


	2. She's Gonna Eat Us!

She's gonna eat us!

Morning came fast for the two mages. Sun beams spread across the floor lighting up the small apartment. A groan was heard from one of the figures as it started to wake up. Gajeel made to move out of the sunlight and go back to sleep but something was keeping him from moving. Opening his eyes Gajeel saw that there was an arm hung across his chest and a leg intertwined with his. Looking beside him, Gajeel saw Ebony snuggling into his neck, blankets covering her half-naked body. With a small blush on his face, Gajeel untangled their legs and removed her arm from his chest. Putting it on the bed between the two of them before gently moving her head back onto her pillow. Climbing out of bed he headed to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the mission. The click of the door closing woke the golden eyed beauty from her sleep. Groggily she rubbed her eyes trying to get use to the sun light that stabbed her eyes. When the sun no longer wanted to kill her she looked around the room taking in the apartment that was too dark to see the night before. The apartment was small but somewhat cozy. With a tiny Kitchenette, a small space that the bed was in and what looked like a door to a bathroom. The room had all the basics that was it. Ebony heard the shower running in the bathroom. Getting out of the bed, Ebony headed to her bag grabbing out some new clothes. Ebony slid out of her dirty under garments and pulled on clean ones. Pulling on a black tank that ended just before the hem her hip hugging black skinny jeans. When she finished she cleaned up her stuff. Gajeel stepped out of the bathroom shirtless and saw Ebony making the bed. She look up at him as he entered the room before turning her attention back to making the bed. Gajeel headed to his dresser and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a shirt that was the same as the one he wore the day before and then grabbed a pair of the same pants that he wore now. Pulling the new clothing on as Ebony was just about finished with making the bed. When she finished she grabbed her boots and put them on. Gajeel watched her curiously as she buckled her boots up. "We should leave if we're going to be on time" she said not looking at him instead her attention was on the door. "Yeah, okay" he said standing grabbing his pack that he packed two days ago and headed to the door, Ebony behind him with her backpack in her hand and in the other her coat. Slipping her coat on while Gajeel locked the door. Ebony followed him out to the street putting on her pack. The trip to the train station was quiet. Neither wanting to talk , afraid that the subject of their sleeping arrangement would be brought up. The walk to the station was agonizingly slow and seemed to drag on forever. Both mages were relived when the group of slayers came into view. "Right on the dot, good job guys" Laxus said as the two approached the group. Gajeel just nodded before going to talk to Rouge. Ebony stood off to the side away from the group as they chatted while waiting for the train. Lucy turned away from the group and walked towards Ebony. "Hey Ebony I was wondering what you use to do before you joined Fairy Tail?" She asked, the rest of the group went quiet waiting for me to answer. " I was a hunter" Ebony said watching Lucy who looked even more curious. "What did you hunt?" she asked tilting her head. "What ever I was hired to" Ebony answered before looking at the people going about their everyday business. "What were you told to hunt most?" she asked Ebony saw her fidget nervously, which caused her to smirk. "Mages" Ebony said in a cheery voice which caused Lucy to jump and skitter back to the group whose eyes watched Ebony like she was about to kill every one in the train station . Ebony let out a statistic laugh, grinning like a demonic serial killer. The sounds of the train whistle made the female dragon slayers jump and shriek, which furthered Ebony manic laugh. The team boarded the train, Ebony was the last to enter the train. She was about to sit by herself when Gajeel grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the bench across from Sting and Rouge. Sitting her down by the window then sitting himself. The trains whistle sounded and the train pulled forward making every slayer turn pale and slightly green. Ebony giggled a little at the sight before activating her magic. A gold magic circle appeared on all the dragon slayer's arms. Instantly the slayers turn back to normal and looked at their arms then at Ebony. "I changed your gravity so you don't feel like your moving" she said before looking out the window, watching the scenery go by. Gajeel watched her for a moment before leaning on the table and talked to Rouge. It wasn't long that the slayers decided to get some sleep. Across from Ebony Sting and Rouge had fallen asleep with their heads on the table. Laxus and Lucy were cuddled together as we'll as Gray and Juvia. In the back Wendy and Natsu were passes out. Ebony smiled leaning her head against the window. She was just about asleep when weight was placed on her lap. Looking down she saw Gajeel passed out his head on her lap by her knees, facing the table in front of them. Ebony quietly giggled, stroking the bigger mages hair. Her eyes drifted to the window once again wondering just what the mission they were on was. Leaning her head on the window she drifted in to a sleep hunted by horrible memories.


End file.
